


Dirty Deeds

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Slenderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of what happened between me and Offenderman that night... (THIS WAS A COMMISSION)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a commission for my AskTehSlenders blog. The commissioner asked to go into detail of the night me and Offender had...relations together. I'm so so SO sorry it took forever to do, but I really hope you enjoy it!

It had been an extremely long day for me. Work was never easy. My boss demanded we clean from top to bottom in the office buildings today because some lady said we were bad janitors and we should be fired....or at least, she said that to my boss. 

I dropped my phone in one of the toilets, I slipped and bruised my knee, and to top it all off, Trender contacted me during work, which was the reason I dropped my phone in the toilet. The Slenders were never supposed to contact me unless it was an emergency, which I assume it was. He had told me to hurry up and get home as soon as I could, no detours. Before I could ask why, the line was shut off.

On my way home from my friend's house, the one I work, with, I touched my right eye. I had a few people ask about my red eye before, but lately people don't really care anymore. It was a way for me to connect with the Slenders, basically their telephone line for me. It still itched and tingled when they called, but it was starting to dull over time. I sighed heavily as I approached my house. All the lights were off which meant one of the brothers were waiting in the dark for me, or they weren't there.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the clearing of a man's throat off to my left. Trender was sitting on the porch, flicking through an old magazine. "You're late. What took you so long?" He huffed, shutting the magazine and tossing it into the chair he was just sitting on. "You know I don't have my own car. I had to ride home with my friend. Plus, you didn't give me a time, you just told me to get here as soon as I could." I replied, but he wasn't listening. He ran his fingers over his pants, flicking off any dirt that got on him. "Mh-hm. Yeah. Okay whatever. Look we have an emergency. Slender wants to see you." Trender said. I nodded and reached for the door to go in, but Trender slapped his hand over the door, closing it back. "He's not here. He's at his house." 

Soon we were walking towards the woods in my backyard. I stared at Trender skeptically, but he just ignored me and continued to walk, so I followed suit. The woods weren't very big. In fact, if you walked for a few minutes you would find the high school behind it. I hated that school. I was glad I dropped from it those three years ago. Didn't do a damn thing for me. 

After losing myself in my thoughts for a few minutes, I shook myself back into reality only to find the woods looked...different. It was night-time, sure...and I had never been in the woods this late before, but I could have sworn the trees were getting bigger. The canopy above slowly began blocking out the moonlight and the stars until only dark remained...the woods themselves seemed to have a dull light to them and everything was becoming more like a forest now. heavy moss on the trees, the trees were getting thicker and more abundant. But what really caught my eyes, or more my ears, was the fact that there was no sound but the wind going through the trees. No crickets, no owls or night creatures...nothing. Just the leaves shaking and the branches creaking. I was going to ask Trender what was going on, but soon my question was answered with the sight before me.

I swallowed down the clump in my throat and stared on with awe and horror as the tall building loomed over me like a monster.

Slenderman's Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

I continued to marvel and tremble at the house before me, well, the mansion before me. It was a three story house, or so it looked. the wood was dark as the tile laying on the roof and, like many imagine it to be, the house was in need of a small bit of repair. some of the wood looked very old and in need of replacement. ivy and weeds grew along the house and along the ground of it. It once looked like there was a small garden off to the side, but it was overgrown and dead. The only thing that looked decent on the house were the windows. Clean and no cracks or broken ones. 

Trender had to snap me out of my daze to get me to move again. I had never been to Slender's home before. I knew he had one as they've talked about it plenty of times, but I just never thought I would have to come here. We walked up onto the creaky porch and I half-expected Trender to knock with how long he was taking to actually open the door, but soon he slowly opened it, and we entered inside.

The atmosphere was incredibly different on the inside. It still held that "breezy" sort of feel to it, but it was, dare I say it, almost cozy. It didn't quite match the outside, but it still held its mansion feel. The furniture was old styled, ornate and pretty but worn from use and age, but there were updated pieces here and there like the flat screen TV, which had a layer of dust, and the sound system in the corner which had an iPod hooked onto it. It looked almost like a clash of times in one house.

I expected us to begin going upstairs, but instead we began going down. I didn't even know the house HAD a down. Granted, I'd never been inside or near this house, but still, it was unexpected. We entered another hallway, but the temperature had dropped slightly and the design of the house was now caught up in one style: bare. there was almost nothing in the hall accept doors on the side walls, a few dull lights on the ceiling and one moth-eaten red carpet lining the hallway. 

We continued to walk down the hall to the last door on the right and went inside. The room we entered almost looked like a waiting room. A few soft cushioned chairs sat in the middle with a large table in the center. In the room sat the rest of the brothers, all but Offender. Splendor was up pacing and Slender sat in a chair, arms folded in his lap. When we walked in, their heads whipped around to the both of us. Splendor only stopped for a moment before beginning his pace once more, whimpering into his fingers as he chewed on them. Slender got up from his chair, running his hands down his suit to smooth out the wrinkles. Trender walked over and sat in the chair opposite of Slender, grabbing for the small teacup that sat on the table, only to bring it to his lips, flinch and put it back down.

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked, staring from one brother to the other. Then, like a loud thunder clap, a ver loud crashing and almost roaring yell came from behind a door on the farthest side of the room. My heart had lept higher than I did. None of the brothers even flinched. I stared back at Slender, who was slowly approaching me. "I'm guessing it's whatever that was..." I wheezed. Slender nodded and led me closer to the door. "Offender is in there." He stated simply. I nodded. "Yeah, I kinda started to guess that. But why? What's wrong?" I asked, about to reach for the door until Slender's hand caught mine in a vice grip, pulling it away from the door. "He's having...withdrawals..." He said. I continued to stare at Slender for further explanation, but it was Trender who spoke up. "You know how Offender has a high sex-drive, right? Well, he hasn't had sex....in several days. He's going insane because of it." Trender said, picking at his nails. "Then why won't you let him out and let him do his thing? Why is he staying in there?" I continued to bombard them with questions until Slender raised his hand for me to be quiet.

"He's in....trouble. I locked him....in the room....as a lesson..." He said. 

"What did he do?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Not important."

"Okay....fine. But what's this got to do with me?" 

Slender remained quiet for a moment before Trender stood up and walked over, leaning on the wall. "What else?" He shrugged. "We want you to calm the beast." He said. I stared hard at the door, then back at Trender. "....How?" It came out more as a command than a question. I already knew what he was going to say even before he said it.

"We want you...to have sex with him."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a silence that filled the room...an uncomfortable silence.

"...You're kidding, right?" I laughed nervously, knowing full well that they weren't kidding at all. Slender and Trender glanced at one another and then back at me. "You've known us long enough to know we don't joke" Trender said. I could feel cold sweat building on my forehead. "B-But....that would break the rules of the contract..." I stammered.

"We know...we're making...an....exception.." Slender stated. I went silent for a moment, then spoke again after clearing my throat. "What if I say no?" I asked. The glanced at one another again, and then pointed in the corner. "She'll go instead." Trender said.

I followed their pointed fingers to a dark corner of the room and I could just make out a lump lying on the floor. I got closer and saw that the lump was a girl. She couldn't be any older than 15 or 16. She was in a cheer leading uniform for a school I had never seen before and around her was an oversized Letterman jacket, either her own or her sweethearts. She was fast asleep, sweating and panting, eyes screwed shut as if she was having a nightmare. I swallowed hard and felt the sudden ring of guilt wrap around my chest. If I didn't do this, they would send her in there to be torn apart.

I glanced back at them. "She'd die, wouldn't she?" I asked gravely. Without hesitation Slender nodded. "But you...wouldn't....I would be there....to make sure....he doesn't kill you.....but her......yes.....She would die...." Slender stated.

I felt terrible. I didn't want to go in there...I was even considering just letting them throw her to the beast and being done with it. But I couldn't help but think about her young life. She no doubt had a family and had friends. Sure, most of the cheerleaders I had known back in school had been jerks, but not all of them. I had no right to throw her to the wolves when I could just go in her stead and take a bit of a beating. It's not like I hadn't had sex before. I didn't know if she had even experienced it yet, and I couldn't let that be her first and her last time. She had a fulfilling life ahead of her. I had wasted most of mine anyway, and it's not like I would die during the process. I had handled worse.

I quickly turned away and walked back over to the two slender brothers before memories of my childhood could come rushing in...of the time I had my innocence stolen by the man in my neighborhood. "You'll take her home, then? Make sure she's safe and okay?" I asked. Trender sighed and nodded, picking at his nails. "Yes yes, of course. While you and Slender are in the room with Offender, I'll take her home, safe and sound." I took a heavy breath and nodded. I could feel the tied feeling in my gut. "Okay Slender....but...d-do you really have to watch?" I asked, blushing. Though I had sex before, I had never had sex with anyone but one guy...this would be a new experience for me, and it would be extremely uncomfortable with Slender watching. Slender nodded. "...If you desire....to live then yes...."

Without another word, Slender cracked open the door slowly. It wasn't until we began walking through the door that I realized Offender had stopped banging around, only soft growls could be heard. Before Slender shut the door, I glanced out at the other two brothers. Trender had the girl in his arms and was walking out the door while Splendor had walked over in view and was watching me, tears in his eyes. I waved at him before Slender closed the door.

Everything was black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more NSFW chapter of the bunch.

I had to blink several times before I could see in the darkened room. Nothing was in it except a singular chair which had been tossed to the ground. In the middle of the room, lying on the floor completely nude was Offender, curled and and growling. He had claw marks all over the floor and himself, his tentacles slid across the floor lazily like snakes. 

Slender walked over to the chair and picked it up, placing it closer to Offender and sitting in it. He motioned for me to get closer and I walked over to him. Slender turned me around, facing Offender and Slender began pulling my shirt over my head. I immediately grabbed the rim of my shirt and yanked it back down, spinning around to stare at Slender with bewilderment and tell him off, but something about his silence made me stay quiet. "I didn't think.....you wanted your clothes....to be ripped up..." Slender explained. I stood for a moment longer before sighing. "Th-thanks but...I can do it." I said, slowly pulling off my shirt and pants and handing it to him. I hesitated at my underwear but took a deep breath and pulled them off and handed my clothes to Slender, who folded them up and set them in his lap. 

One of his cold hands met my bare back and gave me a small push towards Offender. I stumbled closer, rubbing my arm nervously. Small hissing laughs came from Offender as I inched closer. "So...you givin' me something to play with, Slendy? And it's Cheyenne to boot...you guys must be pretty desperate to get me back into shape." Offender chuckled, glancing up at me. His eyes were showing, glittering bright magenta and his teeth glittered in some unforeseen light. I shivered and shifted my feet. "I'm assuming I can't kill her, can I?" Offender asked, his magenta eyes shifting to Slender. Slender didn't move or speak. Offender's eyes swiveled back to me, his tongue snaking out of his mouth to run over his teeth. "I'm surprised at you, kid....didn't think you ever would agree to this." He growled as he stood straight up. I wasn't sure if he made himself taller or he just seemed that way with the situation I was in, but it was terrifying. His tentacles flicked and waved behind him as he got closer to me. He gripped my chin in his grip, pulling my face upward to him. "You're lucky...I honestly just got done fuckin' myself with my tentacles and got myself off just a few minutes ago....so I'm more calm then I was. If you would have walked through that door before then, you'd be on the floor right now, underneath me. Not even Slender would save you at that point. Heheh...." I could feel the blush brushing over my face as his tongue snaked out of his mouth and ran over my cheek. "So...let's get started then, shall we?"

Immediately I was on the floor on my back, my legs draped over his shoulders as his mouth went down to my crotch. I whimpered, feeling his hot breath as his tongue pressed hard against my fold and licked upward. I gasped and tried to grip something...anything, but the floor was bare, so I had nothing to grab onto. My fingers scrapped against the floor boards as his tongue entered my pussy, humming in delight as he worked his fingers against my clit. I squeezed my thighs against his head, whimpering loudly. He pulled away and licked his lips, smiling at me. "You taste as amazing as I was hoping..." he purred. I looked away from his predetoral gaze and instead glanced at Slender. His legs were crossed and his hands sat in his lap on top of my folded clothes. He wasn't moving, only continuing to watch. I could feel the embarrassment building up as I quickly looked away. Offender slid up my body, positioning his cock against me. "God, you are going to feel SO FUCKING GOOD." he giggled with glee, rubbing the tip of his cock against my pussy. I panted heavily as he began pushing himself in slowly. It was a lot of girth and length to take. 

He made my cry out in pain and surprise when he shoved himself all the way in, groaning and tossing his head back when he did.

He was completely relentless, pounding into me violently and fast. I groaned and cried, tears already streaking down my face. I grabbed onto him tightly, my nails piercing his skin as black oozed onto my fingers. His tentacles wrapped tightly around my legs and arms, pulling me as close to Offender as we both could go. His weight was crushing me, the tentacles making my arms and legs go numb and the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure as he continued his violent thrusts.

I don't know how long he fucked me. Time escaped me as all I felt was searing pain and a sickening mixture of pleasure. He came once, twice, three times....I lost count. At one point I couldn't even scream anymore. My body had gone numb and all I could do was drool on the floor as he fucked me from behind, my face planted on the hard wooden floor. At another point I lost consciousness altogether, blacking out for God knows how long. I remember several times begging Slender to help me. Imagine that; me, reaching out to a creature that has no remorse for human-kind...begging him to save me.

At some point or another, however, he seemed to finally think I had enough. As Offender was going in for another round, Slender stood up, setting my folded clothing in the chair, and approached Offender. Slender's tentacles lashed out at Offender, throwing him off of me and across the large room. I could hear Offender groan and chuckle. "Awww, that it? I was honestly just gettin' started, Slendy." He purred. Slender said nothing, but stared down at me on the floor. 

I could only imagine what he was seeing. A broken girl, sprawled out on the floor, dripping oozing fluids from in between her legs, cuts, gashes bite-marks and bruises decorating her skin...her face tear-stained and red and tired....I felt all of those things. I stared up at Slender, trying to say something...I don't even remember what I was trying to say. Even in his blank face I could see a small shred of pity. 

I sighed and groaned as Slender picked me up off the ground, cradling me in his long arms. "Get dressed....." Slender commanded Offender before walking out of the door without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final piece.

Later that week, when my wounds had begun to heal, Offender had come back around. I was surprised at myself when I didn't even flinch or become scared (well, any more scared than usual) of his presence. Of course, he threw into his fits of "Oh, Cheyenne, Those bite marks are healing quite nicely...want me to leave a few more?" and more constant teasing and salting wounds, but I didn't let it get to me. Slender assured me that it wouldn't be happening again, unless I wanted it to. I think I surprised him when I told him:

"I don't care. Offender can have whoever he wants. I won't let him do that to me again."

I had later found out that the girl I had saved from Offender wasn't even worth saving. She was a complete bitch; one of those stereotypical cheerleaders who was nothing but an ass to everyone around her. I still regret saving her, and I think out pure want of making me angry or humiliating me, Offender has refused to hunt her down.

Trender was, of course, neutral to my outcome after Offender had his way with me. He didn't care, and continued his schedule as normal. Splendor, on the other hand, almost went into rage-mode. It was only with me calming him down and reassuring him that I was okay that he calmed himself. Slender, as Trender was, is indifferent to the whole ordeal.

Eventually, things went back to normal. All my scars have vanished due to Offender's healing saliva, and the only one to ever bring it up is Offender when he's looking to try to make me mad, and even then he rarely does.

All I can say...is I will NEVER interfere with Offender's business again. I'll stick to my contract.


End file.
